The Early Adventures of Yami
by Yami's Kuribo
Summary: Back in ancient times, young Yami tries to prove to his cousin that he is stronger than he appears. *Some Ideas from the Manga, some are my made up ones* R+R! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

The Shadow Duel  
  
One morning in Egypt Prince Yami woke up. Yami got out of his bed and walked over to the window.  
  
"What a wonderful morning this is!" Yami said happily. He studied the out doors he could see the gates of the place and also his mother, the queen, who was working in the garden with help from a slave.  
  
"Good morning, mother!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Good morning!" The queen yelled back. "Your father is in an important meeting this morning so do not bother him."   
  
"Okay I won't." Yami said. Yami sighed and looked down at the floor. "Hey wait if father is having a meeting that probably means that the sons and daughters of the nobles will be here!" Yami thought. "I'd better hurry if I want to play with them!" Yami ran out of his room and down the hall and over to the second meeting room.  
  
When Yami walked into the meeting room Ishizu, Karim, Shadi, Mahado, and of course Yami's cousin Seto were already there.   
  
"Good morning your hinges." Ishizu said taking a bow. The others bowed as well.  
  
"Good morning!" Yami said.  
  
"We heard that the Pharaoh was teaching you how to call monsters from the shadow realm is that true?" Mahado asked.  
  
"That's right, but father says that I am to young to have a fight."  
  
"That's alright, I'm sure that you'll be able to have a duel soon." Ishizu said.  
  
"I know how to call monsters." Seto said.  
  
"That's great! Then why don't we have a duel?" Yami asked.  
  
"No, you can't have a duel now!" Shadi said.  
  
"Who's going to stop us?" Seto asked.  
  
"No wait! Shadi has a point if our parents come in and see what we are doing they well get very angry." Mahado said.  
  
"Why don't we all sneak out at night to duel?" Karim asked.  
  
"Alright. I guess you guys are right." Yami said.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight to send you to the shadow realm." Seto said.  
  
"Uh...why don't we practice engraving things on the walls?" Ishizu suggested.  
  
"What?" Karim asked. "Now why would we do that?"   
  
"Oh um...never mind." Ishizu said.  
  
"Why did you start talking about that Ishizu? I was talking about the shadow realm!" Seto said.  
  
"Because I don't want either of you to go to the shadow realm." Ishizu said.  
  
"Well I just now that I will beat you, Yami." Seto said. "Because my father taught me a lot about calling monsters before..."  
  
"Before what?" Shadi asked.  
  
"Before he left you here." Yami filled in."  
  
"You don't need to finish my sentences!" Seto snapped.  
  
"Please stop fighting Pharaoh Akunumakanon won't like this." Mahado said.  
  
"I'm going to my room." Seto said. Yami watched his cousin walk out of the room. Yami put his hand into a fist.   
  
"Seto..." Yami thought. "Just because you are older than I am (Yami 8 Seto 12) that doesn't mean that you'll beat me easily!" Yami took a deep breath and released his fist. "I'll show you how strong I am tonight." Yami turned to face his friends.  
  
"Meet us by my grandfathers tomb." Yami said and started down the hallway.   
  
In the hall Pharaoh Akunumkanon was walking out of his meeting with all the nobles priests and priestess following him.  
  
"Good morning, Father." Yami said.  
  
"Good morning, Yami." The Pharaoh replied.  
  
"How was the meeting?" Yami asked.  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Father?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you teach me more about calling monsters today?"   
  
"Not today, Yami I am going to be a little busy today."   
  
"Okay father." Yami said sounding disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami I'll teach you more tomorrow I promise. For now why don't you go play with Seto?" The Pharaoh asked as they kept walking down the hall.  
  
"Yeah sure." Yami said. Yami stopped walking and let all the priests' priestess and nobles walk ahead of him and then he turned around and walked the other way.  
  
"I can't believe that father thinks that Seto and I are friends." Yami thought frowning.  
  
That night after dinner Yami ran out of the place.  
  
"Darn it! There's no way to get past those guards!" Yami thought looking at the two guards standing by the gate. Then something caught his eye. It was Seto he was climbing up the gate behind a bush!  
  
"That's a great idea!" Yami thought and started to walk toward the gate then he stopped.  
  
"No!" He thought shaking his head. "I can't use Seto's idea! I can't rely on him I need to think of a way myself!" Yami looked around. "I got it!" Yami thought snapping his fingers. "I'll swim through the river under the gate!"   
  
Yami ran over to the crystal clear water and jumped in. It was easy for him to get to the other side of the gate.   
  
"Yes I made it!" Yami said happily and he started to run down the sandy path towards his grandfather's tomb.  
  
"I know that this is wrong of me, to go beyond the gate at night but I have to! Seto will see how great I am!"   
  
When Yami finally got to his grandfathers tomb all his friends and Seto were already there.  
  
"Finally the little prince desides to show up." Seto said. "And I thought that you were scared and weren't going to come." Seto smiled and looked closely at Yami with the moonlight. "Why are you all wet?"   
  
"Because I took an odd route to get here." Yami explained. Karim leaned over to Mahado.  
  
"I'm glad that I didn't say anything because I thought that Yami had just taken a bath with his clothes on." Karim said.  
  
"Hush they are going to start!" Shadi said.  
  
"Alright, Seto let's go!" Yami said. 


	2. Rivalry

Chapter 2: Rivalry  
  
"My first monster will be Kuribo!" Yami shouted. A small brown furry monster appeared.   
  
"Wow!" Mahado said, in awe.  
  
"That little fur ball doesn't stand a chance against my monster! Saggi the dark clown!" Seto shouted, and a large purple clown appeared in front of Seto. "Okay Saggi attack Yami's Kuribo!" Seto ordered.  
  
  
  
"Kuribo no!" Yami yelled as the Kuribo was destroyed.  
  
  
  
"This is to much!" Ishizu thought. "I must stop them! I'll go to the queen!" Ishizu started to run as fast as she could down the dark sandy path.  
  
"Hey, where is Ishizu going?" Karim asked.  
  
"I don't care." Shadi said emotionlessly, not taking his eyes off of the duel.  
  
"You are going to pay for hurting my Kuribo! Go One-eyed shield dragon!" Yami called and the green dragon appeared. "Now dragon attack Seto's terrible clown!"   
  
"Yami!" Seto yelled as his clown was destroyed. "Okay, Yami, now I call the Niwatori chicken!" A fat chicken appeared on the field. "Now, my beast, attack Yami's dragon!"   
  
************  
  
Ishizu ran down the path all the way to the gate of the palace. She was so tired by the time she got to the palace, but she knew that the duel must be stopped.   
  
  
  
"Help!" Ishizu cried. The two guards who were stationed at the gate turned around.  
  
  
  
"What is it girl?" They asked.  
  
  
  
"I need to speak to the queen...it's an emergency!"  
  
The guard raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Please," she begged, her eyes shining.  
  
  
  
"Alright. This way please." One guard said.   
  
The guard opened the gate and motioned for Ishizu to follow him. The guard and Ishizu walked up to the queen's bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Your highness this girl has something important to tell you." The guard said with a bow.  
  
"Alright let her in." The queen said. Ishizu shakily walked into the queen's bedroom.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you your highness." Ishizu said.  
  
"That's alright, but what did you want to tell me?"  
  
  
  
"Well..." Ishizu started. "Yami and Seto are out dueling by their grandfathers tomb!" Ishizu blurted out. The queen froze. Then she started to run down the hall to the Pharaoh.  
  
"Yami what are you thinking?" She asked herself as she ran. The queen almost banged into Seto's mother but was able to stop herself.  
  
"Is something wrong your highness?" She asked.  
  
"Oh...uh...the boys are out dueling! I must go!" The queen shouted and began running again.  
  
  
  
"What? Seto's mother asked and began running after the queen.  
  
The two women got to the room that the king was and the queen walked into the room. Seto's mother however stayed out side of the room.  
  
"Darling?" The queen asked.  
  
"Yes what's wrong?" The Pharaoh asked.  
  
  
  
"Well the Ishizu the daughter of one of the nobles has reported to me that Seto and Yami are shadow dueling by their grandfather's tomb." She explained. The king looked shocked.  
  
"Guards!" He yelled. The guards came rushing in.  
  
  
  
"Yes your highness?" The guards asked.  
  
"Seto and Yami are dueling by my grandfather's tomb please stop the duel and bring them here." Pharaoh Akunumakanon said.  
  
  
  
"Yes sir!" The guards said and rushed out of the palace. The queen began to worry about what if the guards didn't make it in time to stop the duel before it ended? What if one of the boys went to the shadow realm?  
  
"Don't worry, dear everything will be fine." Akunumakanon said. The queen fainted. The Pharaoh grabbed his wife as she was falling.  
  
"Maids!" Akunumakanon yelled.  
  
"Yes your highness?" The maids asked.  
  
"Take her and wake her up." The Pharaoh ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" The Pharaoh began to walk out into the hall where he found Seto's mother who had also fainted.  
  
"Maids take her too!"   
  
***********  
  
Back at the duel Yami and Seto had taken turns destroying each other's monsters.  
  
  
  
"This is boring!" Seto said. "I want to do something fun with this duel!"   
  
"And that is?" Yami asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Seto said. At the corner of the pyramid a boy who had never seen a duel before was watching everything. I want the power of the shadow duels. The boy thought. I want to be as powerful as the Pharaoh. The boy grinned evilly.   
  
  
  
"Alright Yami it's your turn are you going to summon a monster?" Seto asked.  
  
"Um...err..." Yami started. I don't know any other monsters names! Yami thought.   
  
"Alright Yami here goes go attack Yami directly send him to the..." Seto started but was cut off by the guards would had arrived.  
  
"Stop! Right now call off your attack, Seto! These are the Pharaoh's orders." The guards yelled.  
  
"Drat! Stop!" Seto yelled. Mahado, Karim, and Shadi started to run away.  
  
"You four stop!" The guards yelled and ran over to the corner of the pyramid. "Alright you four are going to come explain yourselves to the pharaoh.  
  
"Four?" Mahado asked then he looked behind him Bakura was standing there as well as Karim and Shadi.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Shadi demanded.  
  
Bakura shrugged. "I don't know but I do know that I am Bakura."  
  
"So Bakura what did you think of that duel?" Karim asked.  
  
"It was great." Bakura replied as they followed the gaurds.  
  
************  
  
When the guards and the kids got to the palace they went straight to the Pharaoh.  
  
"Your highness we brought you your son and nephew and these four were watching the duel." A guard said pointing to Karim, Shadi, Mahado, and Bakura.  
  
  
  
"Alright you four will be send home and your parents will be told about what you have been doing." Akunumakanon said.  
  
"I will escort them home, your highness." A guard said. "Now where do you live?" He asked Bakura.  
  
"Well I guess tonight I'll live in the papyrus stalks." Bakura said.  
  
"You have no family?" The guard asked.  
  
"No." Bakura replied.  
  
"Just take him where he says." Akunumakanon told his guard.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Oh and please take Ishizu home as well tell her parents about the wonderful thing she did." The queen said. Ishizu, Karim, Mahado, Shadi, and Bakura were all taken home.  
  
"And you two I can not believe that you would go out, beyond the gate at night and then go off shadow dueling! Why did you do this?" The Pharaoh asked. Seto looked away and did not answer.   
  
"You see father Seto and I well...we...uh..." Yami stopped to think. "I did this because I wanted to prove that I was good at shadow dueling."   
  
"You are good at it but you really shouldn't duel until you are older. Now I want you two to go upstairs and go to bed. And from now on if you two ever do anything like this again I'm afraid I will have to give punishments." Akunumakanon said.   
  
"C'mon Yami I will tuck you in." The queen said.  
  
"Yes Seto come with me." Seto's mother said.  
  
The four walked upstairs and Yami and the queen walked into Yami's room and Seto and his mother walked into Seto's room.  
  
"Mother?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think that Seto's thinks just because he is older than I am that he can boss me around and I think that he thinks he's better than I am." Yami said.  
  
"I understand Yami. And you are probably right." The queen said trying to comfort Yami.  
  
"I wish that Seto would just be nicer to me."   
  
  
  
"I understand, but know it is time for you to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." The queen said and blew out the candle.  
  
***********  
  
In Seto's room he and his mother were also talking.  
  
  
  
"Yami thinks just because he's the pharaoh's son he can do whatever he wants!" Seto yelled. "And everyone knows that my father should have become pharaoh."  
  
"Well I wish that were so, but since Yami's father was older he got to become pharaoh." Seto's mother said.  
  
"And where is father? Why did he just leave us here? When will he come back?" Seto asked.  
  
"I..." She said then paused. "I'm sorry but I can't answer any of your questions because I do not know."   
  
"Mother..." Seto started but was cut off by his mother.  
  
"Let's just wait and see what is going to happen in our future. Good night Seto."   
  
Seto's mother said and walked out of Seto's room.  
  
  
  
In the hall the two mothers walked silently back down stairs each of them thinking the same thing: Why can't Yami and Seto get along? Why won't they just stop trying to beat each other?  
  
**********  
  
Okay what did you think? New chapter coming soon!!!!! :) 


	3. The Pharaoh's Duel

Chapter 3:   
  
The next morning Seto got up really early to over hear the Pharaoh's conversation with the queen on what they were going to do that day. Seto walked out of his room and walked over to the Pharaoh's room and peered inside.   
  
The Pharaoh and Queen were standing on the far side of the room talking.  
  
  
  
"I have been challenged to a duel it will take place tonight." The Pharaoh said.  
  
"Oh wonderful I'm sure that Seto and Yami would love to watch." The Queen said.  
  
"No, I don't want them to watch. After what they did last night I don't think they should see another duel for a while." It's not like anyone was sent to the shadow realm! Seto thought grumpily.   
  
"I understand and I agree with you." The queen said. Seto walked silently back to his room.   
  
  
  
Well I'm going to go to that duel. Seto thought. I know where I can hide and no one will ever know that I was watching. Seto smiled.  
  
************  
  
Yami woke up an hour after Seto had and walked towards the dinning area. In the dinning area Pharaoh Akunumakanon, the Queen, Seto's mother, and Seto were already sitting down.  
  
"Good morning." Yami said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Good morning Yami." The Pharaoh said. "Yami come sit down we all need to talk about something."   
  
  
  
"Sure, Father." Yami said and sat down next to Seto.  
  
"Now, as you all know I have another meeting today and I would like you two to play outside today." Pharaoh Akunumkanon said.  
  
"Why?" Seto asked.  
  
"Because I am going to be using both of our meeting rooms today."  
  
"Oh, okay." Seto said.  
  
  
  
After breakfast Seto and Yami went outside to meet up with Mahado, Karim, Shadi, and especially Ishizu. After waiting a few minutes the four children arrived in the palaces yard. Karim and Mahado in front followed by Shadi and behind him was Ishizu.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Seto yelled at the boys. The boys quickly moved around Seto. "Ishizu! What were you thinking last night?"  
  
"I...I...was only doing what I thought was right." Ishizu answered.  
  
"Well didn't you know that we would be very angry with you?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes I did know that but still think about it, Seto! What if you had finished that duel? One of you would have gone to the shadow realm, FOREVER!" Ishizu yelled back.  
  
"That's what we wanted!" Yami snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Ishizu cried.  
  
"No your not! I'm sure your happy that we are both still here!" Seto yelled.  
  
"Yes your right!" Ishizu admitted.  
  
"And you'll tattle on us again if we try to duel won't you?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes I will your right! Why don't you two fight when you are older when you can fight! When I don't need to stop you?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"Humph. C'mon then let's go do something." Seto said turning away from Ishizu. Seto walked forward and Mahado, Karim, and Shadi followed. Yami however walked back to Ishizu.  
  
"Aren't you coming Ishizu?" He asked. "Don't you want to play?"  
  
"I suppose, but Yami did you really want Seto in the shadow realm?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"Yes I did." Yami answered.  
  
"Why?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"I said I DID I don't any more." Yami snapped.  
  
"Oh, why is that?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"Because you said that the loser would stay in the shadow realm forever no one ever told me that." Yami said.  
  
"I see. Well now you know so let's go." Ishizu said happily now that she knew that he didn't really want Seto in the shadow realm this made her happier.  
  
They began to run to catch up with the others.  
  
"If Seto had finished that attack I would have gone to the Shadow realm forever! I'm not sure that I ever want to duel again." Yami thought.  
  
************ *  
  
That night after dinner Seto and Yami were sent to bed, since Akunumakanon didn't want them to watch the duel. In Seto's room Seto was preparing a plan to sneak out to see the duel when he had come up with the perfect plan he left his room and walked quietly down the hall past the queens room and then past Yami's room.   
  
Yami saw Seto walking down the hall so he ran out of his room and grabbed Seto's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Yami demanded. Seto put a hand over Yami's mouth.  
  
"Sh!" Seto snapped. "Since you'll just tattle on me I guess I'll let you tag along." Seto said.  
  
"Really? Where are we going?" Yami asked excitedly.  
  
"Be quieter! We are going to go watch your father duel." Seto explained.  
  
"Why didn't father tell me about it?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well I was spying on your parents this morning and they were talking about how bad we were and that we shouldn't see another duel for awhile." Seto explained.  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Now you must learn to be quieter and just follow what I do and then maybe we won't get caught." Seto said.   
  
"Okay, sure." Yami agreed. Yami and Seto walked down to the bottom floor of the palace where they held duels.   
  
  
  
"Now this is where it gets tough, Yami." Seto said. "Just follow everything I do, okay?" Yami nodded. Seto ran behind all of the audience being careful not to run into any of them Yami followed after Seto doing everything he had done.  
  
"Seto?" Yami whispered.   
  
"What?" Seto asked.  
  
"Where are we going aren't we just going to stay here with the rest of the audience?" Yami asked being as quiet as possible.  
  
"No we are going up there." Seto said pointing up to where there was a wooden ledge that was perfect for hiding and watching the duel. Seto and Yami walked quietly over to a ladder, which lead up to the ledge.  
  
  
  
"Look your dad looks like he is about to lose, Yami!" Seto said. On the field the Pharaoh had a Kuribo on the field while the challenger had a Red Archery Girl on his side of the field.  
  
"My dad isn't going to lose!" Yami snapped.  
  
"Well what would happen if that Archery girl attacked?"  
  
"Kuribo would die."   
  
"Yes but is very Kuribo strong?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
  
  
"Exactly. Now Yami watch."  
  
"Alright my Archer go attack his Kuribo!" The challenger ordered. The red archery girl pulled it's bow back and then let go the bow flew right towards the Kuribo!  
  
************  
  
I really wanted to end this chapter on a cliffhanger. ^_^ So will Kuribo survive? Will the Pharaoh lose? Who knows? I do! I'll update soon! :-D 


End file.
